Golden Friend (PG3D)
This article describes the Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Golden Friend (PGW). The Golden Friend is a Primary weapon introduced in the 10.2.0 update of Pixel Gun 3D. It is only available as a rare prize from the Lucky Chest. Appearance The Golden Friend is a reskin of the Simple Machine Gun. However, it does have many differences, one being that the Golden Friend sports a golden camouflage. There is also an added 4x scope on the top of the weapon and a laser sight under the weapon's barrel with a green laser protruding from it. Strategy Like the Simple Machine Gun, this weapon has a high rate of fire, but deals mediocre damage for higher levels, and low capacity fior the type of weapon it is Tips *Aim for the head to maximize the damage of this weapon. *This weapon is fairly accurate, back off to avoid anyone attacking back. *The high mobility can be used by outmaneuvering the enemy at a close range. Counters *Jump and run around to avoid getting hit by too many shots while trading blows with an SMG or rifle. *Alternatively, this weapon deals low damage per shot, so charge the user with a close-range weapon, such as the Heavy Shotgun. *Avoid fire from this weapon by taking cover behind an object or by fleeing from the user while using a weapon with a high fire rate. Upgrades N/A Theme N/A Supported Maps N/A Weapon Setups Have a backup weapon with a high fire rate, as the weapon's fire rate can empty the magazine rather quickly. Trivia * The Golden Friend is one of the four weapons exclusive to the Lucky Chest, the others being the Candy Baton, the Power Claw, and the Spark Shark. * As with its regular counterpart, the Golden Friend is based off of the real world Heckler & Koch MP5A2, as evidenced by the weapon's fixated stock. * There is a chance of getting the Golden Friend in different lethality rates, but the rest of the stats stay the same, like you can get it's lethality to 27, 29 being the max. ** Even if the lethality stats are different, they all do around the same amount of damage. ** In the 11.0.0 update, this weapon's lethality stats were nerfed to 10. ** But the lethality was changed to 25 in the 11.3.0 update. * In the 11.1.0 update, this weapon was given the "shine" like other golden skin weapons had. * Despite this weapon being a reskin of the Simple Machine Gun with slightly modified statistics, this is the only golden skin weapon that cannot be purchased through leagues. ** There are also numerous other weapons with golden skins, but they have a "different kind of gold", which is the gold that does not shine, such as the "Predator". ** The name does not make much sense for being a reskin of The simple machine gun. ** This may be an oversight from the developers because the simple machine gun was originally called "Best Friend". Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Category:Lucky Chest